farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Alpine Jingle
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Alpine Jingle is an extension of FarmVille and is the 29th farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This is the 7th farm to use the 9x9 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Alpine Jingle (event). It stated its early access on November 30th, 2015 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on December 7th, 2015. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Alpine Jingle market items # Access to exclusive Alpine Jingle quests & rewards # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Aurora Flower ## Angel's Trumpet ## Water Lily Wisp # 1x - Aurora Magic Starter Pack ( value) ## 1x - ## 6x - Mountain Hammer - ( value each) ## 6x - Magical Chisel - ( value each) ## 6x - Aurora Explosive - ( value each) ## 16x - Snow Shovel - ( value each) ## 16x - Pulling Ropes - ( value each) ## 1x - Winter Moon Tree (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Valais Goat (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Skybound Hippo (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Earthen Farm Horse (animal ready to harvest - value) # 1x - Female Costume - ( value) # 1x - Male Costume - ( value) # 1x - Alpine Combine - ( value) # 1x - Free fuel for Vehicles on the farm until December 7, 2015 (General Access). # 1x - Double the bushels when harvesting crops on the farm until December 7th, 2015 (General Access). Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Wintertide Castle (main buildable) ## 1x - Eckhart's Lodge (similar to the Village Granary - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Storage Cellar ## 1x - Alpine Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Alpine Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Alpine Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Alpine Jingle Craftshop ## 1x - Alpine Stall ## 1x - Eckhart Mill (with ?item? ready to harvest) ## 1x - Eckharts Stable (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - ?animal 1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?animal 2? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?animal 3? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ?tree 1? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?tree 2? (ready to harvest - value) # Decorations ## 1x - ?decoration 1? ( value) ## 1x - ?decoration 2? ( value) # Plots: ## ?x - Land plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ?land seed 1?s ## ?x - Water plots, with room to add more. ### ?x - ?water seed 1?s ## 0x - Snow plots - These are the same as '''Land plots' covered in Snow''. ## 0x - Ice plots - These are the same as '''Water plots' filled with Ice''. # Hidden treasures: ## Land treasures: ### ?x - Ruin Fountains (Small - requires 10 Snow Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Withered Firebells (Medium - requires 28 Snow Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Wrecking Wells (Large - requires 42 Pulling Ropes ea.) ## Water treasures: ### ?x - Ruin Fountains (Small - requires 10 Snow Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Withered Firebells (Medium - requires 28 Snow Shovels ea.) ### ?x - Wrecking Wells (Large - requires 42 Pulling Ropes ea.) ## Snow treasures: ### 0x - Piles of Waste Wood (Small - requires 10 Snow Shovels ea.) ### 0x - Rusted Candy Machines (Medium - requires 28 Snow Shovels ea.) ### 0x - Broken Sleighs (Large - requires 42 Pulling Ropes ea.) ### 0x - Dumpyard Trees (Extra Large - requires 42 Pulling Ropes ea.) ## Ice treasures: ### 0x - Broken Sleighs (Large - requires 42 Pulling Ropes ea.) ### 0x - Dumpyard Trees (Extra Large - requires 42 Pulling Ropes ea.) Alpine Points Alpine Points are the new experience system for Alpine Jingle. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Alpine Points You can earn these Alpine Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Alpine Jingle crops/seeds # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the Wintertide Castle (stationary building) # Leveling up your Eckhart Mill # Crafting in the Eckharts Stable (Self Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Alpine Jingle, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Alpine Jingle, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Alpine Jingle Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} See also Category:Alpine Jingle (farm)